2NE1
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: collection of song-fics all based around korean group 2NE1. First is "Pretty Boy". All will be Sakura pairings w/ other minor pairings possible. MAY HAVE OOC-NESS! May change rating later.


Regardless of wether or not I should've, I've started this story.

No turning back now!

Standard disclaimer applies! I own nothing! Not even the lyrics!

The song is called "Pretty Boy" by 2NE1, go and check it out!

NOW LET'S CONTINUE THIS SO I CAN SLEEP!

~ Chapter 1: Pretty Boy

Sakura glared at the picture in front of her. Going through her old things as she packed for her big move to a bigger place, she had stumbled upon something she thought she'd thrown away long ago.

Apparently, she was dead wrong, and it sat there, just...staring at her.

She wished her body hadn't jumped in the slightest at the picture she'd gotten from Ino when she was innebriated.

Sasuke still didn't know she had it. Or them, seeing as it was more like a collection of many...'its'.

_Hey pretty boy  
You ain't got nothing on me  
Hey ladies (Yeah)  
Let's go_

In front of her sat a large, two-feet-by-three-feet board. Tacked onto that board, were various pictures of Konohagakure's finest male specimens.

Sasuke...

Kiba...

Neji...

Shikamaru...

Shino...

Naruto...

Sai...

and even Kakashi!

Mentally, she gouged out her eyes at the sight of her ex-sensei's bare back, his towel low enough that she could nearly see the top of his-

_In order for you to never have thoughts on looking at someone too much  
I'll steal both of your eyes' gazes and spill them in my heart  
Wanna flow with me? I can do that  
Wanna dance with me? You can't do that  
Don't mistake me to be the same as other girls  
Who am I? (CL)_

Quickly, before she could think about it, she formed the handsigns for the only small fire jutsu she knew, quickly lighting the pictures on fire and then watching as they burned, almost satisfied. The pictures made her angry, as she thought about the ones in them. They'd all changed, at the age of eighteen, they'd all become...well, for lack of a better term, assholes.

Kiba himself hadn't really changed much, other than becoming ripped and losing his boyish charm in favor of a casanova persona that sent the fairer sex quivering at a passing glance.

Neji himself was still nearly the same, though his few exploits were gossiped about in the civillian circles, each girl sighing at rumors of how talented his hands were, and how his byakugan worked in the bedroom.

Sai and Shino, ever the social outcasts, had no rumors circulating other than speculation on how rough or dirty they could be. Shino popular because of his adamant refusal to show anyone his eyes or face. Sai because of...well, his completely unchanged man-slut appearance.

Sasuke still had fangirls. Period.

And Kakashi?...

Moving on...

Shikamaru, the lazy, cloud-watching intellectual had become charming-having been with more than his fair share of females just in Konoha alone. His reputation of being extremely attentive and of his high stamina had his head swelled-no pun intended. So much so, that he treated every girl his age and younger as secret prostitutes! Even Sakura had been subject to it-as well as Ino (though she could be, from her escapades around the hidden villages).

_You're gonna pay for seeing me as easy, just because I'm young  
I could easily take away your heart in a moment, like 1 2 3 4  
Now a bit more truthfully, please stop your games  
Time is the issue, boys, boys  
Gonna make you mine mine_

Not that she let him get away with it. Oh no, far from it, in fact. She'd rejected him harshly-not because she hadn't liked him-'cause god knows she had at that point-but because the shadow-user had groped her using his kagemane no jutsu! Sadly, he'd come out alive, but knowing better. Now he hit on her without touching her.

Sigh. Sadly, giving him that well-deserved beating had negatively impacted her-now no one wanted to ask her out, afraid of the consequences! Well-no one she wanted, anyhow.

_We have to hurry, I can't feel the regret  
I'd rather it be you than miss out  
Inside the tension, my mind feels like it's in a trance  
Wake up, I've won the game_

Part of her wondered where the old Shikamaru went. If this one was an imposter posing as the Nara male.

Sadly, she knew that was an impossibility-though he'd ended up in the hospital too many times these last few months than was healthy.

Maybe all of the beatings he got from her now and Ino in the past really screwed up his brain (finally)?

_Hey pretty boy, you're lacking something  
You don't have any charm, you're just pretty  
Hey pretty boy, put some effort into it  
More like a man, more with personality  
Ch-ch-ch-change yourself_

Anyway, on to other things...

Sealing a box of things with her tape gun, Sakura sprawled backward onto the floor, eyes staring at the yellow light fixture above her.

Why is it all of the hot guys had issues? She pouted. Shikamaru and his playboy habits, Kiba and his flirting habits, Neji...well, Sasuke and his stick-up-his-ass, Sai and his ever-present language habits, Naruto and his...Naruto, Shino-you know what, I'll stop while I'm ahead.

Glaring at the ceiling, Sakura gave up. She'd go out on a mission someday and meet someone more...normal. Hopefully. Regardless, though, she decided not to care about the boys of the group, despite the fact that each of them requested her as their personal medic.

_Now throw your hands in the air  
Wave 'em like you don't care  
Now throw your hands in the air  
And wave 'em like you just don't care_

Actually, come to think about it...why had they? Even Sasuke had done it, though, his exact words were of little compliment when he said " The nursing staff annoys me more than you." He was beginning to disgust her. He's such a self-righteous bastard! One day, she hoped the one girl he would like rejected him and called him annoying, for once.

_Confidence is good, you're fair  
But it's embarrassing where you're weak  
Please show me some strong charms  
I like bad boys, soldier type_

Lost in thought, Sakura decided to abandon her cardboard boxes and strode quickly to the kitchen for a cup of her special coffee blend. Years of having to deal with Naruto and his...energy had made her turn to alternate sources of her own. Soldier pills had some nasty side affects, energy drinks didn't help-so, all that left was caffiene.

Making it the one time she was grateful that, though she was a ninja, she came from a civilian clan. Specifically, one dealing in crops like the coacoa bean, coffee bean and even the vanilla bean as well as things made from them.

Fortunately she was creative and got her own flavor of coffee perfect. it was dark, with no added sugar but it had a hint of spice and cinnamon. Drinking this concoction, she reminisced on her genin days, smiling wryly as she remembered her fawning and swooning, and Sasuke's dark attitude, despite his height and age. She decided to sleep after finishing her cup, sighing tiredly and cracking her neck gently.

_It's okay if you're not too tall, like Napoleon  
Like a bad boy who'll take over the world, don't hide like a coward  
That's right, the one I need is a black knight_

The next day saw her in the same room as all of her team mates, Naruto lying bandaged with a large grin plastered to his angular face, Sasuke next to him standing with a dark frown and Sai to the other side, fake expression in place as always. She sighed mentally, then prepared as if going to war.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Ugly."

"Asshole."

Greetings over, she tended to Naruto, removing the wrappings and healing what looked to be a stab wound, and then Sai, who had multiple bruises and scratches. Looking at Sasuke, she eyed the suspicious dark spots on his clothing and approached, arhing an eyebrow as he glared at her.

"Sasuke, I can see you bleeding through. Don't even try it." Glaring back, she forced him onto the bed and made him strip, wincing at the few gashes and burns he had.

"What the hell?" She murmured. Sasuke glared at her.

"It's just a scratch."

_Hey boy to the left to the left  
Pretty boy who's full of it, move to the left  
I feel it all day, smiles without sincerity  
Your style isn't appealing_

Rolling her eyes, she ignored his words, doing her job as quickly and efficiently as she knew how, her childish affections long gone.

She'd realized by now that he was just...not 'it'.

_Outside, you're a tough gangster boy  
But at home, you're a broke mama's boy_

_It's weak, a weak plant in a green house  
Pretty boys are so out of style_

However, regardless of any of past events with the changed males, she still found herself harboring an attraction to Sai's...Sai-ness and Sasuke's emo-ness. Still, she'd hoped that they didn't know that. Lord forbid they use it against her in an attempt to get at her.

_We have to hurry, I can't feel the regret  
I'd rather it be you than miss out  
Inside the tension, my mind feels like its in a trance  
Wake up, I've won the game_

'Attraction means nothing other than they look good.' She mentally cried, inner Sakura agreeing violently in the back with her signature fist pump and yell of CHA! 'Their souls are still ugly and black...and...and...'

Inner Sakura cried. **' They're so pretty! It's unfair! Their charisma makes up for their attitude anyday! Anyone looking at them will be like 'holy shitcakes! I want that!' or 'Daayuuuum I wonder what HE benchpresses-'**

Moving passed Sasuke, Sakura smiled to herself. They may be pretty and all that jazz-but she can resist! She must resist! No matter how charming or attractive-they lack a soul! No one can make a little girl cry like Sasuke does and then watch her like it was funny! NO ONE!

_Hey pretty boy, you're lacking something  
You don't have any charm, you're just pretty  
Hey pretty boy, put some effort into it  
More like a man, more with personality  
Ch-ch-ch-change yourself_

" Hey, Sakura-" The Uchiha, bandages perfectly in place, gave her a melt-your-knees look.

"No. Sasuke. No." She chastised, amused.

_You're too P.R.E.T.T.Y  
Don't just rely on your pretty face to steal a girl's heart  
You're not for me, I'm not for you_

" Heh. Hag would you-" Sai tried this time, his pale hand trailing down his midriff top.

" No, Sai!" She growled, spinning around and stomping off. Neji was at the door when she opened it, a smirk on his flawless face.

_You're too P.R.E.T.T.Y  
Don't just rely on your pretty face to steal a girl's heart  
You're not for me I'm not for you_

" Haruno-san, I'm going to be blunt when I say this, but-"

Sakura growled, pushing him away and continuing toward her office.

" FUCK!" She ranted. " Why did they change so much! This is damn Ridiculous!"

_Men say that girls just have to be pretty  
We just have to be nice_

_We hope that men can be like men  
You got to be a real man_

Ino, passing by wearing her nurse outfit and as pretty as always (though wearing a pound of make up), laughed.

" I like it this way!" She grinned. " They're like perfect, sexy personal kunoichi-only mansluts!"

Sakura shuddered. She didn't even want to KNOW what Ino had done with any number of them!

(In the back you can probably see the boys staring at her, their 'virgin-alert' radars going off.)

_Hey pretty boy, you're lacking something  
You don't have any charm, you're just pretty  
Hey pretty boy, put some effort into it  
More like a man, with more personality  
Ch-ch-ch-change yourself_

_Now throw your hands in the air  
Wave 'em like you don't care  
Now throw your hands in the air  
And wave 'em like you just don't care_

Sakura sighed, but cheered up quickly as she reached her office. She didn't care how pretty they are-or how sexy! When she gave up her virginity-it'd be to a respectable, handsome shinobi like...Itachi! Or even...Gaara! Not to some mansluts like the ones surrounding her in Konoha.

Inside, Inner Sakura cried. And she'd wanted a threesome with Shino and Neji, too...

OWARI

Yes, it's not that great, I know. This has just been bugging me for a long time!

The song is called "Pretty Boy" by 2NE1, a korean girl group! They're awesome! Go check them out! The song is mainly in Korean-these are just translated lyrics.


End file.
